Uma Surpresa inesperada
by Ghata Granger
Summary: Imagine se Riza estivesse grávida de Roy e Winry de Ed! Com certeza vai ter bastante confusão: Leia e confira!RoyxRiza EdxWin EPÍLOGO ON!
1. Chapter 1

-Disclaimer: FMA não me pertence, infelizmente.

Sinopse: O que aconteceria se Riza e Winry engravidassem de Roy e Ed, respectivamente?

Gênero: Humor

Casais: RR EdxWin

Aviso: Fanfic UA, com pouquíssimas menções de partes do anime.

Ah, vou explicar uma coisa antes de v6 começarem a ler pra Naum confundi-los. Ed, Winry, Al e Rose moram na mesma casa, com três quartos. Então é dividido com um quarto pras meninas e outro pros meninos. O terceiro seria quarto de hóspedes, mas acabou virando quarto de entulhoXD. Winry tem uma oficina do lado da casa, Ed e Al trabalham no exército e Rose trabalha numa creche Seg,Quar e Sex. No restante dos dias, ela fica em casa para ajeitar as coisas, fazer almoço, janta e etc...Ah, e todos eles já são maiores de idade, ok? E outra coisa: Riza e Winry são grandes amigas...

Sem mais enrolações, aqui vai a fic.

_**Uma surpresa inesperada**_

Capítulo 1

Riza acordou cedo naquele dia. Estava com uma imensa dor de cabeça e um pouco enjoada também, correu para o banheiro e vomitou. Estava muito mal havia algum tempo, precisava realmente ir ao médico e precisava faltar ao trabalho hoje. Ainda não havia ido justamente por causa disso, principalmente por causa de Roy. Eles estavam se relacionando havia um bom tempo, 5 meses, para ser mais precisa. Tomou um banho e se arrumou logo para ir ao médico, se desse tempo, talvez ainda pudesse trabalhar.

"Srta. Riza Hawkeye." Chamou a enfermeira.

"Sim!"Respondeu Riza.

"Acompanhe-me, por favor!"

Chegaram na saleta que era o consultório da médica-geral. Riza sentou-se em uma das cadeiras.

"Aguarde um pouco que a doutora McPhee chegará em um minuto, ok?"Informou a enfermeira.

Uns 3 minutos depois a doutora entrou:

"Você deve se a Srta. Hawkeye, certo?"Disse animada.

"Sim, sou eu mesma!"

"Bem, o que você tem?" Perguntou a doutora.

Riza explicou todos os seus sintoma. Estranhamente a doutora sorriu.:

"Acho que tenho uma idéia do que você tem. Só não tenho certeza."

"Então o que eu tenho?"

"Bem, você tem tido algum 'distúrbio emocional', por assim dizer, ultimamente?"

"Bem, eu acho que não."

"Você já teve relações sexuais?"Nesse momento, Riza corou um pouco.

"Não precisa ficar assim."Continuou a doutora McPhee "É só pra confirmar a minha desconfiança, eu nunca conto nada sobre meus pacientes para ninguém. Ética profissional."Explicou a médica.

"Sim, já tive algumas vezes"Respondeu Riza um pouco envergonhada.

"Ótimo! Para ter certeza, preciso que você faça esse exame aqui." Disse a doutora enquanto escrevia em um papel. "Vá na parte de hematologia do consultório e peça pra fazer o exame que está nesse papel, o resultado sai daqui a dois dias."

"Mas posso saber de que exame se trata?"

A médica deu um sorriso e disse:

"É um simples teste de gravidez!"Respondeu a doutora.

Naquele momento, Riza ficou sem palavras. Literalmente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ed chegou em casa as 10 para meia-noite. Encontrou Winry dormindo no sofá e a TV ligada, provavelmente estava lhe esperando voltar enquanto assistia TV e pegou no sono. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do sofá e pousou seus lábios nos de Winry. A garota acordou e esfregou os olhos:

"Ed?"

"Oi. Já cheguei, pode ir pra cama agora."

"Não, eu vou te dar seu jantar."

"Não precisa, eu me viro muito bem sozinho. Mas pensando bem, acho que vou precisar de companhia."

Winry se levantou, colocou os chinelos e foi para a cozinha com Ed.

Ed já havia terminado de jantar havia algum tempo, agora eles estavam. Ambos pareciam preocupados com alguma coisa e, lógico, ambos perceberam isso um no outro:

"Ed, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não, por quê?" Na verdade, não havia acontecido nada, lógico, mas Ed realmente estava preocupado. Sexta-Feira seria o aniversário de namoro deles e, bem, ele estava planejando algo especial para aquele dia.

"Você parece um pouco preocupado."

"Não é nada, eu juro. Mas você também parece meio preocupada, o que é?"

Ela não podia mais esconder aquilo, tinha que contar logo para Ed:

"Ed, acho que estou grávida."

Bem, nenhuma palavra no mundo poderia dizer como ficou o rosto de Ed naquele momento:

"Co-como assim?"

"Você realmente quer que eu explique o que é estar grávida?" perguntou Winry impaciente.

"Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Eu quero saber porque você acha isso."

"Acontece que ultimamente eu tenho tido muitos enjôos e uma vontade incontrolável de comer tudo que via pela frente. Ah, e hoje eu devo ter vomitado umas duas vezes. A Rose que me alertou dessa probabilidade, então fui ao médico fazer o exame."

"E qual foi o resultado?"

"Não sei, sai daqui a dois dias, ou seja..."

"Nessa sexta, no nosso aniversário de namoro."Ed completou a frase.

Winry baixou a cabeça.

"Não se preocupe."Disse Ed "Eu estava mesmo planejando uma coisa pro dia."

"O que?"Perguntou Winry animada.

"O máximo que eu posso dizer é que vamos sair pra jantar, já fiz as reservas no restaurante. Assim que eu voltar do QG, espero que você já esteja pronta, pois vamos direto."

"Ah, que bom Ed! E qual vai ser o restaurante?"

"Esta é a surpresa! Agora é melhor irmos dormir, já passou da meia-noite."

"Mas, Ed..."Winry voltou a ficar cabisbaixa "e quanto ao exame?"

"Ei, o que eu disse? Não vamos nos preocupar com isso até sexta, ok?"

"Tudo bem! Você não acreditaria se eu contasse quem eu encontrei indo fazer o mesmo exame."

"Quem?"

"A Riza."

_---flashback---_

"_Até logo, srta. Hawkeye. Tenha um bom dia."_

"_Obrigado!"_

_Riza estava saindo apressada da área de exames do hospital e não notou a garota que vinha em sua direção...TUM!Ambas se esbarraram e caíram no chão. A tal garota por fim, era Winry que ajudou Riza a se levantar e notou a mulher em que havia esbarrado:_

"_Riza, que bom vê-la! O que está fazendo aqui?"_

"_Win-Winry!" Ótimo! De tantas pessoas com quem eu poderia esbarrar no hospital, tinha que ser logo a Winry, pensou Riza. A primeira coisa que tentou fazer foi esconder o pedido de exame, mas, infelizmente, Winry viu:_

"_Ei, o que é isso?" Perguntou Winry pegando o papel._

"_N-n-nada!"_

_Winry leu o papel e arregalou os olhos:_

"_Não acredito! Riza você também está?..."_

"_Eu não tenho certeza, acabei de fazer o exame, ok?"respondeu Riza antes que Winry terminasse a pergunta "E como assim ´também´?" perguntou Riza desconfiada. Bem, Riza não é uma idiota, logo ela percebeu do que se tratava e foi sua vez de arregalar os olhos:_

"_Não acredito! Você e o Ed?..."_

_Dessa vez foi Winry que interrompeu a pergunta de Riza, ruborizada:_

"_B-bem...Pode-se dizer que sim..."_

"_Nunca poderia imaginar que vocês já tivessem ido tão longe nesse relacionamento." Brincou Riza. Winry sorriu sem-graça e ia começar a falar, mas a enfermeira a chamou._

"_Eu vou te esperar aqui fora e podemos ir almoçar juntas paa conversarmos.Não vou mais pro trabalho hoje mesmo." Disse Riza._

"_Ok!"Winry respondeu simplesmente._

_No almoço, durante a conversa, ambas acabaram falando se seus relacionamentos. Winry confessou que já desconfiava que Roy e Riza tinham alguma coisa. No final do almoço, Winry voltou para sua oficina e Riza voltou para casa._

_---fim do flashback---_

"A Tenente Hawkeye? O que ela tava fazendo no hospital?" Perguntou Ed. Winry percebeu que falara demais, havia prometido a Riza de que não contaria nada a ninguém, muito menos ao Ed.

"Ela disse que estava se sentindo um pouco mal e decidiu ir ao médico, não era nada demais!"

"Ah tá! Então foi por isso que ela faltou hoje, o coronel estava preocupadíssimo.!"

"Nossa, Ed, olha só a hora! Precisamos ir pra cama, amanhã ainda é quinta-feira!"

"Bem pensado, boa-noite, Win..." Disse o garoto e deu um beijo em Winry.

"Boa noite Ed, vou terminar de arrumar aqui e já vou pra cama."

"Você que sabe."

Ed subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto que dividia com seu irmão...

_Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: FMA não me pertence, se pertencesse eu naum estaria aki escrevendo essas bobagens¬¬...

1º aviso: Bem, esse capítulo vai ser um pouco mais centrado em Roy e Riza. Eu pretendia fazer cada capítulo em doses iguais de EdxWinry e RoyxRiza, mas o capítulo anterior não ficou bem assim :P

2º aviso: Bem, Roy e Riza alugaram um apartamento para ficarem quando "precisassem", normalmente nos fins de semana, porém cada um continuou mantendo sua própria casa como fachada para os outros oficiais do exército.

Now, let´s go to the fic...

Capítulo 2

Finalmente chegara Sexta-Feira, o dia do aniversário de namoro de Ed e Winry e também o dia de que saberiam o resultado do exame. Ed estava esperando ansiosamente pelo horário de saída para buscar Winry em casa, olhava incansavelmente para o relógio. Nesse momento, Riza entrou na sala e se dirigiu à Roy:

"Coronel, tenho um assunto muito importante para tratar com o senhor. _A sós_." Roy deixou escapar um leve sorriso pelo canto dos lábios.

"Eu também tenho um assunto importante para conversar com você Tenente Hawkeye, mas depois trataremos disso."

"Mas coronel, é muito importante..." Riza disse começando a se desesperar.

"Depois conversaremos com mais calma Tenente." Roy lhe deu uma piscadela.De repente, do nada, Riza começou a chorar. Nem ela mesma sabia o motivo de estar chorando. Ninguém na sala entendeu o que se passava e Roy tentava consertar o estrago, sem saber exatamente o que havia feito:

"Ri...quero dizer, Tenente Hawkeye, não chore. Desculpe, não quis ofendê-la. Eu posso conversar contigo agora, se quiser."

Ed, no início, pensou em ajudar, mas ver o coronel Mustang tentar acalmar a Tenente Hawkeye era realmente impagável, por isso, ele e os outros soldados preferiram apreciar a cena.

"Ai meu Deus. Vocês não vão me ajudar não?" Roy se virou para os outros soldados ali presentes.

"Mas nós estamos ajudando, Coronel. Estamos dando todo nosso apoio daqui." Disse Havock arrancando risos dos outros soldados.

Roy lançou um olhar mortal para seus subordinados e disse:

"Tudo bem. Eu vou levar a Tenente Hawkeye e tentar acalmá-la. Terminem o serviço de vocês e estão dispensados!"

Roy saiu da sala com Riza e assim que fechou a porta, todos caíram na gargalhada.

"É, sei muito bem como ele vai acalmar a Tenente..."Comentou Breda maliciosamente.

"Como assim? Do que é que você 'tá falando?" Perguntou Ed.

"Vai dizer que você ainda não percebeu, Ed?"perguntou Falman.

"Percebi o que?"

"Que a tenente Hawkeye e o coronel Mustang estão tendo um caso." Disse Havock.

"Ah, vocês devem estar brincando. A tenente Hawkeye nunca iria cair na lábia do coronel."

"Pode até ser, mas o fato é que faz alguns meses que o coronel não sai com nenhuma garota e outra vez eu vi ele ignorar um convite pra sair. Além do que, ele e a tenente estão sempre tendo conversas particulares, e eu tenho certeza que não são assuntos do exército."Continuou Havock.

"Bem, olhando desse ponto de vista, até que essa teoria não é tão ridícula..."Disse Ed pensativo. "Mas seja o que for, é melhor não nos metermos e eu já tenho muita preocupação pra hoje" Disse Ed e, discretamente, tirou uma caixinha preta do bolso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Roy estava andando junto com Riza para levá-la ao carro e, felizmente para ele, ela tinha parado de chorar. Roy abriu a porta do banco do carona para Riza e sentou-se no banco do motorista.

"Roy, sou eu que devo dirigir."Contestou Riza com os olhos ainda inchados pelas lágrimas. Quando estavam a sós, chamavam-se pelos próprios nomes, sem toda a formalidade do exército.

"Não nessas condições. Eu dirijo por hoje."Roy respondeu com um pouco de preocupação na voz, ao contrário da sua voz autoritária de quando se dirigiu aos soldados.

Roy deu partida no carro e dirigiu até um local tranqüilo onde pudesse conversar com Riza e que não corressem o risco de serem pegos por alguém do exército.Parou o carro e se virou para Riza:

"Riza, antes de mais nada eu quero saber se daria para sairmos hoje à noite?"

"Roy, você ficou louco? Você sabe muito bem os riscos que corremos quando decidimos sair. Podemos ser pegos por alguém." Contestou Riza olhando nos olhos de Roy.

"Não no restaurante que eu escolhi, garanto."

"Tudo bem, nós íamos pra casa hoje mesmo...Só depois não diga que eu não avisei..."

"Agora, Riza, o que está acontecendo com você? Na quarta você faltou e hoje chegou atrasada. E ainda agora começou a chorar de repente. Estou ficando preocupado, você não é assim..."

Riza suspirou e começou a contar:

"Na quarta eu não estava me sentindo muito bem e fui ao médico..."

"Riza, por que não me avisou? Estamos juntos a quase 6 meses, você devia ter me contado."

"Roy, deixe-me continuar, por favor."

"Então continue..."

"A doutora me mandou fazer um exame e fui buscar o resultado hoje, por isso cheguei atrasada."

"Que tipo de exame, Riza?" Roy estava ainda mais preocupado.

Riza suspirou fundo novamente e respondeu:

"Um exame de gravidez..."

Roy estava um pouco pálido e temeroso, mas conseguiu reunir coragem para conseguir perguntar:

"Q-q-qua-qual foi o re-resultado?"

"Eu peguei o envelope e fui direto pro Quartel, ainda não olhei." Riza mexeu na bolsa, tirou um envelope dali de dentro e o estendeu para Roy "Aqui está!"

Roy pegou o envelope e leu o nome de Riza nele. Estava tremendo para abrir o envelope.

"Roy, não é melhor eu abrir? Você não parece estar muito bem para fazer isso." Comentou Riza, que não deixou de se divertir um pouco com cena.

"Não, Riza! Eu já fiz inúmeras coisas perigosas, não vou temer abrir um envelope."Disse Roy, porém ainda estava pálido e trêmulo. Por fim, conseguiu abrir o envelope e, ao ler o resultado, desmaiou.

Roy acordou em uma cama no apartamento que dividia com Riza. Ela estava sentada na poltrona lendo um livro intitulado _Nomes para bebês_.

"Ai meu Deus, tinha esperança de que fosse um sonho."Resmungou Roy.

Riza desviou a atenção do livro, se levantou da poltrona e sentou-se na cama. Deu um beijo na testa de Roy e cochichou em seu ouvido:

"Que bom que acordou, já estava ficando preocupada."

"Riza, você sabe muito bem como eu fico quando você cochicha em meu ouvido." Disse Roy maliciosamente. Riza sorriu:

"Eu nem precisei olhar o resultado, pela sua reação, já deu pra saber."

"Mas como isso pôde acontecer?"

"Bem, quando o pai e a mãe..." Riza começou a falar como se estivesse explicando para uma criança como se fazem os bebês.

"Riza, eu sei muito bem como se fazem os bebês."Interrompeu Roy amargurado.

"Então pra que perguntou?"Disse Riza risonha.

"Você sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer. Nós não nos previnimos nenhuma das vezes?"

"Acho que não."Riza pareceu pensar um pouco. "Não, definitivamente não!"

"Você não estava tentando se lembrar de todas as vezes, estava?"

"E qual o problema?"

"O problema é que foram _várias_ vezes, é impossível conseguir se lembrar de _todas_." Roy olhou surpreso para Riza.

"Mas eu lembro!"Respondeu Riza indignada.

"Tudo bem. Mas, agora eu tenho uma duvida:Como você me trouxe pra cá?"

"Bem, no carro, eu consegui colocar você no banco traseiro e quando cheguei aqui, pedi pro porteiro do prédio arranjar alguém pra me ajudar a te trazer pra cá."

"Não era mais fácil ter me acordado?"

"Bem que eu tentei, mas foi muito difícil. Eu até atirei do seu lado, mas você não acordou"

"Nunca imaginei que eu tivesse um sono tão pesado. E onde conseguiu o livro?"

"A Winry me emprestou ontem."

"Mas por que a Winry teria um...? Peraí, a Winry 'tá grávida também?"Perguntou Roy surpreso.

"Bem, ela também foi buscar o exame hoje e, pelo visto..."

Roy caiu na gargalhada e dizia entre risos:

"O...huahuahua...Edward...huahuahua...vai ser pai! Huahuahuahua!"

"E qual o problema? Você também vai ser!"

"Mas Riza, quando o filho dele nascer, provavelmente vai ser maior que ele até recém-nascido. Huahuahuahua."

Riza pegou o travesseiro e bateu em Roy com ele.

"Ai, por que você fez isso?" Perguntou Roy indignado.

"Só assim pra você parar de rir."

"Ah, é assim, é?" Roy agarrou Riza pela cintura e a jogou deitada na cama, logo, ele ficou em cima dela, olhando-a nos olhos.

"Não importa o que aconteça, Riza, vamos enfrentar tudo juntos."

Riza apenas assentiu com a cabeça e os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente.

_Continua..._

Oie gente! Antes de qualquer coisa, eu gostaria de agradecer pelas reviews, ok? Well, o capítulo ficou um pouco mais longo do que eu esperava e, ainda assim, não teve tudo o que eu queria colocar, já que conforme eu fui escrevendo esse capítulo, foram surgindo mais idéias. Foi a mesma coisa com o anterior, eu pretendia colocar a Winry contando pro Ed e a Riza contando pro Roy no mesmo capítulo, mas naum deu, neah? Aguardo reviews, viu?É só clicar em _Go_ aí embaixo e deixar sua review.Ah, agora eu toh aceitando reviews anônimas, ok?

Bjaum galera!

P.S.: Eu queria dar uma explicaçãozinha a v6. Well, o motivo d'eu colocar alguns avisos antes da fic eh pra naum sair do enredo conforme eu for escrevendo, sabe? Eu sei q naum eh muito certo um "escritor" fazer isso+, na minha opinião, seria um pouco chato se, de repente, eu saísse do enredo da fic pra explicar uma coisinha ou outra, intaum eu deixei td no início msm, ok? Espero q naum se importem...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: FMA não me pertence, sou apenas uma mera fã que decidiu escrever fanfics. E também, se me pertencesse, seria uma verdadeira bosta ¬¬...

Capítulo 3

Ed chegou correndo em casa, estava muito nervoso para aquela noite. Já havia se arrumado no Quartel. Ao invés de usar sua costumeira trança, usava um rabo-de-cavalo, não gostava muito, já que lembrava seu pai, porém era uma noite totalmente especial para ele, logo, tinha que mudar um pouco. Nunca fora um homem de muitas vaidades, mas agora, nem ele próprio se reconhecia. Mudara sua costumeira roupa preta com o sobretudo vermelho por uma roupa social e, o pior de tudo, havia passado perfume.

**Mini N/A**: _Huahuahuahua...Desculpa gente+ eu naum consigo imaginar o Ed desse jeito, me dá logo vontade de rir... Bem, vamos voltar a fic..._

Ed pegou suas chaves de dentro do bolso do paletó (_e mais essa agora O.o)_ para entrar em casa. Quando entrou, viu Rose tirando a mesa do jantar, provavelmente ela e Al já haviam jantado. Rose sorriu para ele e respondeu antes mesmo dele perguntar:

"A Winry está terminando de se arrumar. Espere um pouco lá na sala."

Ed apenas sorriu em resposta. Ao entrar na sala, encontrou Al sentado no sofá assistindo TV e sentou-se ao seu lado. Al olhou Ed da cabeça aos pés e caiu na gargalhada.

"Ah, não amola, Al!" Disse Ed aborrecido ao irmão. "Já é bastante ruim sem você encher o saco!"

"Desculpa, Ed, mas... huahuahuahua. É que eu nunca imaginei que você fosse se vestir desse jeito algum dia."

"Nem eu..." Disse Ed ainda aborrecido.

"Isso tudo é por causa da Winry?"

Ed apenas resmungou em resposta.

"Ahn...O que vocês falavam de mim?" Perguntou uma voz atrás dos dois.

Ed e Al olharam para trás e viram uma Winry totalmente diferente: usava um vestido azul turquesa de alça, que ficava colado no corpo até a cintura, onde a saia ficava solta e, na perna esquerda havia um pequeno corte, mostrando-a. Pela primeira vez na vida, Ed viu Winry maquiada e, dali onde ele estava sentado, sentia um leve aroma adocicado, mostrando que Winry também usava perfume. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e cacheados, deixando-o até o meio das costas. No primeiro choque, Ed deixou seu queixo cair, mas logo se recuperou e levantou do sofá. Reparou que Al também estava de boca aberta, chegou perto do irmão e murmurou para ele:

"Tira o olho, que já tem dono."

Al sorriu um pouco sem-graça. Ed pegou Winry pelo braço e conduziu-a até a porta. Rose abriu a porta para eles e, com um leve aceno, disse:

"Divirtam-se esta noite!"

"Pode deixar!" Respondeu Winry alegremente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Riza acabara de chegar no restaurante em que Roy marcara para os dois se encontrarem.Estava vestindo um vestido longo e preto de mangas até o cotovelo e os cabelos estavam soltos. Soltou um longo suspiro. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que concordara com aquilo. Ambos sabiam que corriam riscos de serem pegos por alguém se saíssem juntos. Entrou dentro do restaurante _Le'France_, o restaurante francês mais caro e chique da cidade. Provavelmente devia ser por isso que Roy achava que ninguém os encontraria ali. Ao entrar, o servente da entrada perguntou:

"Seu nome senhorita."

"Elizabeth Hawkeye."

"Ah, srta. Hawkeye. O sr. Mustang já está lhe aguardando ali na mesa 20. Acompanhe-me, sim?"

Riza seguiu o homem até onde Roy estava. Quando Riza sentou, o homem voltou a porta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Você pegou o resultado?" Perguntou Ed a Winry quando estavam no caminho para o restaurante. Al e Rose não sabiam de nada ainda, preferiram deixar no sigilo, pelo menos por enquanto.

"Peguei." Respondeu Winry cabisbaixa.

"E?" Insistiu Ed.

"Deu positivo." Disse Winry mais para si mesma do que para Ed. Ed engoliu em seco e estava apavorado com a idéia de se tornar pai, porém não deixou transparecer nada, tampouco disse alguma coisa. "Não vai dizer nada, Ed?"

"Você 'tá linda hoje." Disse Ed em um sorriso falso.

"Eu 'tô falando sério, Ed!"

"É que eu não sei o que dizer. Winry, você sabe o quanto é apavorante a idéia de se tornar pai?"

"E você sabe o quanto é apavorante a idéia de se tornar mãe? Não vai ser você que vai passar pelos sintomas de uma gravidez. O pior de tudo vai ser quando a vovó Pinako descobrir, ela acha que eu ainda sou virgem..."

Ed caiu na gargalhada e dizia entre risos:

"Você não 'tá falando sério, né? Ela não pode achar isso..."

Winry lançou um olhar assassino ao rapaz e perguntou ameaçadoramente, deixando-o com um pouco de medo:

"E por que minha avó não pode achar isso? Para sua informação, até a Riza achava isso, ela ficou surpresa quando eu contei que estava grávida."

"Er...O q-que você fez no ca-cabelo? E es-se perfume, onde v-v-você arranjou? Nunca te vi usando p-perfume antes." Gaguejou Ed tentando mudar de assunto, realmente não gostava de ver Winry irritada. Isso porque ficava com medo dela quando a garota estava com raiva. Winry, ainda com cara feia, mesmo sabendo que era uma desculpa esfarrapada de Ed para mudar de assunto, respondeu:

"A Rose me emprestou um aparelho para cachear cabelos, se eu não me engano, se chama Baby-liss. E quanto ao perfume, a Rose também me emprestou o perfume dela. E falando nisso, você também está usando perfume e não 'tá usando a trança.E ainda por cima, 'tá usando essa roupa que não tem nada a ver com você. Onde você arranjou o perfume?" Winry já havia rapidamente mudado a expressão dela, como sempre fazia. Agora estava sorridente, como se também achasse engraçada a idéia de Ed usar perfume e se vestir socialmente.

"Bah! Agora todo mundo deu pra tirar onda com a minha cara só por causa disso? Eu comprei um frasco pequeno de perfume quando 'tava saindo do exército, satisfeita?" Respondeu Ed corando e, ao mesmo tempo, aborrecido.

"Ah, o pequenino Ed ficou aborrecidinho?" Perguntou Winry como se fosse um bebê, deixando Ed ainda mais aborrecido, principalmente pelo fato de ter sido chamado de "pequenino".

"Hunf! Já chegamos." Disse o garoto com um leve tom de aborrecimento na voz. Decidiu não discutir com Winry, principalmente naquela noite. Ed parou o carro em frente ao restaurante _Le'France_. Os olhos de Winry brilharam quando olhou para o letreiro do restaurante. Se virou para Ed, abraçou-o forte e o encheu de beijos na face.

"Winry! Pára...com...isso!"

"Puxa, Ed! Eu nem sequer imaginei que..."

"Eu falei que era surpresa. Agora, vamos sair logo do carro, já estamos chamando atenção."

Nisso, os dois saíram do carro. Ed jogou as chaves do carro para o manobrista do restaurante e seguiu com Winry para a entrada.

"Seus nomes, por favor."

"Edward Elrich e Winry Rockbell." Respondeu Ed.

"Ah! A mesa de vocês é a 19. Sigam-me!"

Ed e Winry seguiram o servente até a mesa em que sentariam. Bem, como vocês já devem ter deduzido, a mesa de Ed e Winry era bem próxima a de Roy e Riza. Próxima demais, digamos que era bem ao lado da mesa dos dois.

"Coronel Mustang? Tenente Hawkeye?" Ed olhou confuso para os dois.

"Ed? Winry?" Riza também olhou para os dois.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Perguntaram os quatro ao mesmo.

"Bem, hoje é o nosso aniversário de namoro e o Ed me trouxe aqui para comemorarmos. E vocês?" Respondeu Winry primeiro. Embora ela soubesse do que se tratava, achou melhor se fazer de desentendida.

"Ora, ora, Fullmetal. Nunca pensei que fosse capaz de fazer algo tão romântico para a namorada."Caçoou Roy.

"Os senhores gostariam de juntar as mesas?" Perguntou um dos garçons ao ver que os dois casais se conheciam.

"Claro!"Responderam Winry e Riza.

"Não!"Responderam Roy e Ed.

O garçom, confuso, perguntou:

"Er...Será sim ou não?"

"Sim!"Responderam Winry e Riza lançando olhos ameaçadores para os acompanhantes.

"Ah! 'Tá bom!" Resmungaram Roy e Ed.

O garçom juntou ambas as mesas. Winry sentou ao lado de Riza e, já Ed, coitado, teve que sentar ao lado de Roy.

"E aí, vão responder?" Perguntou Ed.

Roy e Riza coraram. Ao ver isto, Ed lembrou da conversa dos outros tenentes mais cedo e, finalmente, caiu a ficha.

"Não acredito! Até você caiu na lábia desse mulherengo, tenente? Olha, vocês disfarçam muito mal, hein! Todo mundo lá no Quartel já 'tá desconfiando."

"Ah! Cala a boca, seu baixinho. Você não tem nada a ver com isso!" Respondeu Roy.

"QUEM VOCÊ 'TÁ CHAMANDO DE PEQUENININHO, HEIN?" Esbravejou Ed, vermelho de raiva.

"Ora, o único baixinho aqui é você! Então, lógico que eu estava falando de você."

"CALA A BOCA SEU MULHRENGO FILHO-DA-MÃE!"

Roy e Ed continuaram discutindo e já haviam chamado bastante atenção do resto do restaurante. Winry e Riza suspiraram envergonhadas e tentaram se esconder do resto das pessoas. Lá se fora todo o romantismo que provavelmente teriam se não tivessem se encontrado. Seria uma longa noite...

_Continua..._

Hello, people! Toh aki pra agradecer novamente as reviews de v6, elas realmente me deixam muito feliz ! As reviews que vocês deixam são bastante importantes para mim, pois me dão força pra continuar a fic. Então, se vocês quiserem que eu continue a escrever a fic, apertem _GO_ aí embaixo e deixem uma review. Agora, se vocês tão achando a fic uma verdadeira bosta e preferem que eu acabe por aki msm, deixem uma review de qualquer jeito :P

Caso queiram me add no MSN ou ateh msm mandar um e-mail, aki tah: aghatagranger(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

(Basta substituir pelos sinais correspondentes.)

Se quiserem me add no orkut, me peçam por e-mail ou pelo MSN o link, pq eu toh sem saco pra colocar aki agora ¬¬

Eu gostaria que v6 tbm me mandassem sugestões do q poderia acontecer, sabe? Eu toh meio sem idéias...

É só isso, people...

Kisses...

Bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: FMA naum me pertence, se pertencesse, o ED ficaria cum a Winry no último capítulo. ¬¬

P.S.:Já repararam q a cada capítulo eu coloco alguma coisa diferente no disclaimer? Sinceramente, nem eu msm sei pq...Oo

Capítulo 4

Quando finalmente acabara o estoque de insultos, tanto de Roy, quanto de ED, os dois ficaram um bom tempo calados. O resto das pessoas que não tinham mais o que fazer, ficavam prestando atenção para ver se sairia alguma outra briga para se distraírem, ou simplesmente para dar algumas risadas. O garçom já havia trago uma taça de vinho tinto para os quatro. Winry e Riza estavam conversando animadas, até que Winry deixou escapar:

"Riza, já sabe que nome dar ao seu bebê?"

Bem, Ed ainda não sabia que Riza estava grávida e quando ouviu a pergunta de Winry, por força do destino ou não, estava bebendo um gole de vinho, logo, acabou cuspindo tudo fora, e acabou por molhar a pessoa que estava a sua frente. Novamente, o infeliz destino se meteu, a pessoa que estava à frente de Ed era ninguém mais ninguém menos que...Roy Mustang. Pronto, mais um empecilho para que os dois voltassem a discutir, ou, provavelmente, algo bem pior. Os resto das pessoas do restaurante estavam de olhos e ouvidos abertos para o que aconteceria naquele momento, porém discretamente. Até os garçons e o pessoal da cozinha resolveram dar uma olhada. Infelizmente para esse bando de desocupados, não deu tempo de iniciar uma briga, pois tanto Winry, quanto Riza tinham uma carta na manga. Winry e Riza, antes que acontecesse alguma coisa, rapidamente tiraram a chave de fenda e o revólver, respectivamente, de dentro do bolso, por isso, tudo continuou bem 'tranquilo'. Porém, Ed queria saber de um pequeno detalhe:

"Que história é essa de bebê? Não vá dizer que você também está grávida?"

Quando Ed fez essa 'inofensiva' pergunta, Roy olhou para o lado, evitando encontrar o olhar de qualquer um deles, e Riza baixou a cabeça, suspirando, porém, depois de algum tempo, respondeu:

"É, eu estou grávida sim."

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso!"

"Há! Nem eu acreditei quando a Riza falou que a Winry também estava grávida. Imagine só! Espero que ele não puxe o pai, senão vai ser um baixinho bastante irritante e vocês dois vão ter bastante trabalho para cuidar!"

Tanto Riza quanto Ed lançaram olhares mortíferos para o coronel Mustang. Mais por causa de Riza, do que de Ed, Mustang se calou. Ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio, talvez por ser um momento constrangedor ou talvez por simplesmente estarem sem assunto. Já haviam feito o pedido e aguardavam que o garçom o trouxesse.

"Então, o que vocês vão fazer? Como pretendem esconder que a tenente Hawkeye está grávida do resto do quartel? Vai ser meio difícil esconder daqui a alguns meses." Perguntou Ed. Roy e Riza suspiraram ao mesmo tempo.

"Ainda não sabemos." Respondeu Riza "Peguei o resultado hoje."

Ed começou a ligar uma coisa com a outra. Lembrou de Winry contando que havia encontrado Riza no hospital, de Riza tentando conversar com o coronel Mustang mais cedo...agora a ficha caíra por completo. Porém, resolveu não dizer nada. Roy parecia um pouco pensativo, até que falou:

"Mas, eu estive pensando..."

"O que?" Perguntou Riza.

"Nada, mais tarde falo contigo." Respondeu pondo um fim na conversa. Mais uma vez, todos ficaram em silêncio.

Finalmente o garçom chegou com o pedido. Entregou os pratos as respectivas pessoas. Quando colocou o prato em frente a Winry e Riza, o cheiro da comida as fez se sentirem enjoadas. Taparam a boca e saíram correndo para o banheiro juntas. O garçom mostrou-se ofendido. Roy explicou ao garçom o estado das duas.

"E pensar que vão ser nove meses aturando isso." Lamentou-se Ed.

"Espero que a Riza não seja tão sentimental ou tenha tantos desejos quanto as outras grávidas." Comentou Roy.

"Eu também espero a mesma coisa da Winry, mas conhecendo ela..." Respondeu Ed.

Os dois suspiraram ao mesmo tempo. Começaram a se servir da comida enquanto aguardavam as garotas. Quando elas chegaram, estavam um pouco descabeladas e a maquiagem estava borrada, pois tiveram que lavar o rosto.

"Me lembra de nuca mais usar o cabelo solto." Comentou Winry a Ed.

"E pra você, digo o mesmo." Riza falou com Roy.

"Por que?" Perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

" Porque se isso acontecer de novo, o meu cabelo vai ficar nesse estado." Winry apontou para o próprio cabelo completamente desarrumado.

As duas começaram a comer, porém, bem pouco, afinal, não queriam correr o risco de ter que ir ao banheiro novamente. Ao término do jantar, pagaram a conta, se despediram uns dos outros e foram embora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Roy e Riza chegaram ao apartamento um pouco cansados. Riza trancou a porta e foi ao banheiro para tomar um banho antes de deitar. Antes que ela entrasse no banheiro, Roy a abraçou pela cintura.

"Você quer saber agora no que eu estou pensando?" sussurou em seu ouvido.

"Fala."

"Casa comigo?"

O impacto daquelas duas pequenas palavras foi grande. Riza perdeu o fôlego, virou-se de frente para Roy:

"Mas...Por que?"

"Porque eu te amo. E também, é a única forma que encontrei para essa criança nascer sem causar desconfianças no resto do quartel."

Riza sorriu e disse:

"Eu caso!"

Depois disso os dois se beijaram e fizeram outra coisa que não vou contar aqui por ser uma cena proibida para menores.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ed e Winry chegaram em casa exaustos também. Al e Rose já deviam estar dormindo aquela hora. Winry ia começar a subir as escadas, mas Ed segurou seu braço:

"Preciso falar com você!"

"O que foi?"

Ed chegou a caixinha preta do bolso e a abriu na frente de Winry. Dentro havia um anel de noivado com as iniciais _E &W_ gravadas. Era um anel muito bonito, com um pequeno diamante central cercado de minúsculas esmeraldas (nossa, esse anel deve ter custado uma fortuna, tomara que o meu tbm seja assim ¬¬).

"Winry, casa comigo?"

Winry ficou paralisada por um momento e começou a chorar:

"Você não precisa casar comigo só porque eu estou grávida!"

Nisso, a garota correu para dentro do quarto. Ed esqueceu completamente que Winry dividia o quarto com Rose e foi atrás dela.

"Não é só por causa disso, Winry, por favor, entenda. Eu já queria fazer esse pedido há muito tempo, antes mesmo de saber que você está grávida!"

Bem, Rose ouviu tudo e gritou alegremente:

"Então você está mesmo grávida, Winry? Que maravilha! Ai, e vocês ainda vão se casar? Isso é tão romÂntico." Rose estava com os olhos brilhantes de alegria.

"Eu aceito, Ed." Respondeu Winry baixinho ao, agora, noivo.

Agora, Rose, definitivamente, estava dando saltos de algria.

_Continua..._

Olá pessoinhas...

Mais uma vez agradeço pelas reviews. Queria deixar um alô em especial as ninas q flaram comigo no MSN. Winry, Bruna e Débora, tah aki o cap. Prometido

Se elas naum ficassem me perturbando pra atualizar logo, provavelmente esse capítulo ia demorar ainda mais. Naum estou reclamando, na verdade, vou até agradecer a v6 por me cobrarem...

Bem, agora, se quiserem o próximo, deixem review, ok? (chantaggem barata ¬¬)

O próximo cap. talvez demore mais ainda, pq eu toh em época de prova na escola e preciso estudar mto. Afinal, tenho que manter minha fama de melhor aluna XD

E tbm, fora isso, toh cheia de livros do Desventuras em Série, que minha prof. de Literatura emprestou. Tenho q ler logo pra devolver a ela...Ainda tenho um trabalho sobre Shakespere pra fazer no curso de inglês e eu vou ter q interpretar uma peça do Mercador de Veneza, fora q eu sou roteirista e narradora de outra peça no colégio q fla sobre o pessoal do nordeste q vem morar no Rio. Fora isso todo, eu inda toh participando da banda da escola tocando lira e agente só tem 4 ensaios até o desfile. E outra q inda tenho rpg online do hp pra jogar...Ufa! Eh mta coisa pra fazer Oo...Naum sei se vou dar conta+ vou tentar...Energia positiva!

Bem, esse cap. naum ficou bem o que eu esperava, neah. Eu pretendia colocar um pouco mais de confusão+ a criatividade tava fraca...Pelo menos jah tem casamento a vista XD

Kissus, people...

Bye...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: FMA naum me pertence!

Capítulo 5

Agora que Rose já sabia de tudo, era hora de contar à Al a novidade. Ed e Winry contaram apenas parte da história, ou seja, apenas que iriam se casar e não que Winry estava grávida, além de convencerem Rose a não abrir o bico. Já a parte de Roy e Riza era um pouquinho mais difícil. Decidiram contar a todos do exército que iriam se casar, mas também não contaram a ninguém a "segunda novidade". O casamento de ambos os casais deveria ser realizado o mais rápido possível, antes que alguém desconfiasse da gravidez. Por isso decidiram fazer ambos os casamentos no mesmo dia, ou melhor, Winry e Riza decidiram,embora Roy e Ed não tivessem gostado muito da idéia. O principal motivo de realizar uma cerimônia dupla era o fato de não encontrarem muitos locais que pudessem realizar casamentos tão em cima da hora. Os casamentos deveriam ser realizados em, no máximo, 2 meses. Dividiram o valor total entre os quatro, porém ainda tinha a parte mais difícil: os preparativos do casamento!

Primeiro, vamos ver como estão Ed e Roy na escolha das roupas. Haviam saído mais cedo do QG (eu prefiro escrever assim, espero q naum se importem!) para ir a loja de aluguel de roupas, que já pertencia à casa de festas que arranjaram. Winry e Riza já estavam na área feminina da loja para escolherem os vestidos. Logo que entraram, apareceu um atendente:

"Em que posso ajudá-los?"

"Er...Viemos para provar um terno!" respondeu Ed. Assim que ele respondeu, apareceu uma senhora dos fundos da loja.

"Ah, vocês são Edward Elrich e Roy Mustang! As suas noivas já estavam aguardando! Estou tão animada, faz algum tempo que não faço roupas para casamento, principalmente uma cerimônia dupla. Vocês sabem, hoje em dia não tem muita gente que queira casar, é uma pena porque acho algo tão bonito e..."

"Senhora!" Roy interrompeu impaciente. "Pode, por favor nos mostrar os ternos disponíveis?" perguntou com uma cara de poucos amigos.

"Ah! Cla-claro! Por aqui!" A senhora entrou numa saleta nos fundos do provador masculino, que era reservado especialmente a noivos. Realmente tinha tempos que alguém não entrava ali, e também não limpava, pois o local estava um pouco empoeirado. "Bem, vou buscar as opções de terno que temos, aguardem um pouco, por favor!"

"Aonde é que eu tava com a cabeça ao pensar em casar? Definitivamente, não sou mais o mesmo!" comentou Roy sentando-se em um dos bancos empoeirados que haviam ali.

"Eu quero saber onde é que aquelas duas estavam com a cabeça ao pensar em uma cerimônia dupla!" retrucou Ed.

"E essa mulher, hein! É a chatice em forma de gente!"

"Pelo menos concordamos em alguma coisa!" comentou Ed.

A porta da saleta se abriu e a senhora entrou com um daqueles carrinhos de roupa, repleto de ternos de várias cores.

"Bem, podem começar a escolher e provar!" disse a senhora sorridente e continuou ali parada olhando para os dois.

"Er...Pode nos dar licença?" disse Ed meio constrangido.

"Oh, sim! Me desculpem! Já estou indo!"

Ambos olhara com uma cara de nojo, por assim dizer, para alguns dos ternos que estavam ali. Realmente haviam ternos de diversas cores, amarelo, vermelho, verde...

"Nossa! Aquela mulher só pode estar brincando, estes ternos são ridículos!"

"Provavelmente eram moda na última vez que ela realizou um casamento!" Caçoou Roy.

"Ou da última vez que ela assistiu a um casamento, que deve ter sido a bem mais tempo." Riu-se Ed.

Foram passando de terno em terno, até que encontraram três perfeitos: um de cor azul marinho, outro branco e um último preto. Agora, quem iria ficar com qual?

"Bem, acho que vou ficar com esse preto aqui." Disse Ed já estendendo a mão pára pegá-lo.

"Negativo, Fullmetal!" Retrucou Roy com aquela voz séria, sexy, maravilhosa e...ops, perdão, me empolguei demais XD. Com aquela voz séria, segurando a mão de Ed. "Sou eu quem ficará com este!"

"Como assim?" Disse Ed furioso "Fui em quem escolheu!"

"Eu sou seu superior e digo que este terno vai ser meu, entendeu? (Vixi, rimou :P)"

"Nem me venha com essa, não estamos no quartel, ouviu!"

"Ora seu baixinho..." Rosnou Roy.

"QUEM É QUE VOCÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE ESPERMATOZÓIDE SUBDESENVOLVIDO!"

Ambos se fuzilaram com os olhos.

"Só há uma maneira de resolver isso!" Disse Roy.

Então, Roy estalou os dedos(lógico que ele tava com as luvas), de onde saiu uma pequena faísca. Ed deu um sorriso.

"Se é assim que você quer, coronel, assim será!"

Ed correu em direção a Mustang transmutando seu auto-mail em uma faca e Roy se preparou para estalar os dedos. Porém, antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, uma chave de fenda voou na cabeça de Ed e uma bala zuniu ao lado da orelha de Roy, por pouco não o atingira. Ambos olharam para a porta da saleta, e lá estvam Riza, com a arma ainda na mão, e Winry, que não estava com nada na mão, já que tinha jogado a chave de fenda em Ed(não diga, era meio óbvio, não? ¬¬). Ed e Roy olharam assustados para suas noivas, que estavam se aproximando. Ed e Roy apontaram um para a cara do outro e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

"Foi ele quem começou!"

A senhora que os havia atendido(sabe, lá no início da fik? Eu toh sem criatividade agora pra dar um nome à ela ¬¬) estava apavorada atrás das moças, mas ao ver que, muito provavelmente, iria acontecer uma briga de casal, foi embora da saleta.

"Não queremos saber quem começou!" Começou Riza. "Estão parecendo duas crianças, brigam por qualquer coisa. É melhor no dia do casamento não se comportarem desse jeito, hein...Então, qual foi o motivo da briga desta vez!"

Ed e Roy apontaram para o terno, que estva em cima de um dos bancos.

"Não acredito que vocês arrumaram esse tumulto todo por causa de um terno!" Agora era a vez de Winry ter o gostinho de dar um sermão "Não era mais fácil os dois experimentarem para ver em qual servia!"

A resposta era tão óbvia, que até Ed e Roy ficaram pasmados com a idiotice deles. Winry e Riza voltaram para a área feminina, Ed e Roy ficaram ali. Por fim, o terno não serviu em nenhum dos dois, ficara grande demais em Ed e um pouco pequeno em  
Roy. Passaram para o branco e o azul marinho. O branco servira perfeitamente em Ed, e o azul em Roy. Olharam-se na frente do espelho que havia ali. Não ficaram tão mal assim. Estava na hora de escolher a gravata. Desta vez, foi bem mais rápido, Ed ficara com uma gravata preta e Roy com uma azul um pouco mais clara que o seu terno. Trocaram-se e levaram os ternos e gravatas escolhidas para o balcão da loja. Cada um pagou por seu e esperaram Winry e Riza. Passaram-se 10 minutos, 15, 30, 45, 1 hora, 1 hora e 15, 1 hora e meia...Até que saíram as duas com os vestidos escolhidos. Cada uma pagou o seu e foram chamar Roy e Ed. Os dois já estavam até cochilando no banco.

"E aí, qm qual dos dois serviu aquele terno?" Perguntou Winry animada.

"Em nenhum dos dois." Respondeu Ed desgostoso.

Winry e Riza começaram a rir da cara dos dois. Tentando fazer com que as duas parassem de rir, Roy falou:

"Bem, já não vamos voltar ao QG hoje, já está quase na hora de sermos dispensados."

"Roy, não me venha com essa. Você não tem hora pra sair, só sai quando terminar o seu serviço. E eu tenho certeza que não deu tempo de você fazer tudo." Disse Riza desconfiada.

"Bem...eu acho que Havoc, Breda e Feury já devem ter feito alguma coisa, não acha."

"É, pode ser!" Disse Riza

_Em algum bar, não muito longe dali..._

Havoc, Breda e Feury estavam bebendo e jogando baralho, enquanto conversavam.

"Que bom que o coronel saiu mais cedo hoje, aí deu pra gente sair mais cedo hoje também, sem ele saber!" Comentou Havoc.

"Com certeza! Bendito seja o casamento do coronel e da 1ª tenente!" Completou Feury.

"Um brinde ao casamento dos dois!" Propôs Breda.

_Voltando aos dois casais..._

"Vocês gostariam de ir jantar lá em casa?" Convidou Winry.

Roy e Ed fizeram o possível para convencerem suas noivas a não fazerem aquela "tortura". Porém, deviam ter feito o impossível, já que o possível não adiantou. Enquanto iam para a casa, passaram em frente a uma lanchonete, cuja vitrine estava "recheada" de tortas, bolos e doces.

Winry e Riza pareciam hipnotizadas pela vitrine. Ficaram olhando, e olhando, e olhando. Antes que Ed e Roy percebessem, as duas já estavam dentro da lanchonete, pedindo uma fatia de cada torta daquelas. Acompanharam as duas e ficaram esperando que ambas terminassem. Pelo visto, provavelmente, por estarem cheias, depois, não fosse necessário o jantar entre os quatro. Bem, não preciso dizer que alimentaram falsas esperanças, como já sabem, apetite de grávida é grande. Ao chegarem em casa, depararam com algo inesperado. Pelo visto, vovó Pinako e Izumi resolveram visitá-los.

"Ora, os pombinhos chegaram. Já contei a grande novidade!" Disse Rose ao ver Ed e Winry adentrando a casa."Ah, olá coronel Mustang e tenente Hawkeye! Vão jantar aqui hoje também?"

Roy e Riza confirmaram com a cabeça.

Winry já tinha corrido para abraçar a avó, e Ed fora comprimentar sua professora.

"Só não entendo porque vocês decidiram se casar agora depois de tanto tempo juntos." Mencionou Pinako.

"Ah! Não me diga que você ainda não entendeu, né? Esses dois já são maiores de 18 anos e já devem estar com os hormônios a flor da pele. Não me admira que queiram casar tão rápido. Sé é que a senhora me entende!" Brincou Izumi. Todos ali entenderam, óbvio, o que ela quis dizer. Ed e Winry ficaram um pouco sem-graça.

Depois do jantar, Roy e Riza foram embora, já vovó Pinako e Izumi iriam passar uns dias ali, uns dias não, quero dizer, ficariam lá até o casamento. Bem, lá se fora o quarto de hóspedes!

_Continua..._

Domo

Queria agradecer mto as reviews, toh começando a ficar até metida XD

É sério...Eu chego na escola e flo pras minha migas: "Minha fik tah cum mais de 20 reviews!" Aí elas respondem: "Sua o q tah com mais de 20 o q?" ¬¬

Well, o q posso fazer se nenhuma das minha amigas gosta de animes e preferem ficar assistindo Rebelde...Eca! Exceto uma, q eu descobri q adora FMA \o/\o/\o/

Bem+ agora se quiserem o próximo capítulo, vão ter q deixar mias reviews(Aff! Além de metida, sou chantagista ¬¬)

Ah, e aproveitando a popularidade(além de metida, chantagista ainda sou aproveitadora...tsc, tsc), eu gostaria mto q dessem uma passada no meu flog

www(ponto)flogao(ponto)com(ponto)br(barra)ghatagranger

Como o naum aceita colocar links, eu tive q escrever assim msm XD

Well, minha semana tah bem menos atarefada. Jah me apresentei pela banda do col e fomos mto bem

Os testes e provas jah acabaram, terminei de ler os livro Desventuras em Série e jah escrevi a peça da escola...agora só falta apresentar. Vlw por terem me mandado a energia positiva de v6, acho q foi isso q me ajudou...

Outra cosita, a fik naum vai terminar no casamento, jah q a história eh voltada pra gravidez das duas, eu pretendo escrevê-la até o nascimento das crianças e ainda terá um Epílogo. So, eh só isso, ateh o próximo cap. Não esqueçam as reviews, heinfaca na mão e cara de assassina

Rs.

Bjks...

Bye, bye...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: FMA nops me pertence!!!

N/A: Pulei logo pro casamento pq tava sem criatividade pra continuar escrevendo os preparativos ¬¬

N/a 2: Naum, ao contrário do q mtos estavam pensando, eu naum morri u.u Mto menos abandonei a fik, só me deu o "branco do escritor". But nom pulem de alegria nem se encham de esperanças acreditando q logo logo virá o próximo. Mas eu pretendo terminar essa fik ateh o fim do ano!

**Este cap é dedicado a Srtá Mi D**

Capítulo 6

Finalmente se passou 1 mês, chegara o tão esperado dia do casamento. O salão estava lotado e ainda havia jornalistas do lado de fora. Bem, não era todo dia que os dois maiores alquimistas federais já existentes se casavam em uma cerimônia dupla. O Fullmetal Alchemist com a protética mais famosa da cidade e o Flame Alchemist com sua Primeira Tenente, muito conhecida por suas imensas habilidades com armas de fogo.

O casamento estava sendo realizado ao ar livre, na casa de Hughes. Aqui vai um flashback pra explicar direitinho o que aconteceu.

**------Flashback------**

_Os dois casais estavam almoçando juntos, todos extremamente exaustos após uma tentativa de busca inútil por um lugar que realizasse a cerimônia tão em cima da hora. Mesmo eles tendo se separado para procurar pela cidade, todos os locais davam a mesma desculpa: **É impossível realizar uma cerimônia com tão pouco tempo de preparo.** Soltaram um longo suspiro._

"_E agora? O tempo ta ficando cada vez mais curto!" Resmungou Winry._

_Naquele momento, Glacie (1) entrou na lanchonete com Ellysia._

"_Mamãe, eu quero aquele sorvete ali!" Dizia Ellysia animada apontando para um sorvete de chocolate no freezer da lanchonete._

"_Tudo bem, querida, irei comprar para você!" Respondeu Glacie sorrindo._

"_Glacie-san!" Disse Winry animada.Roy foi o único que pareceu incomodado com a presença da esposa e filha de seu amigo, agora morto. Glacie olhou para a direção que ouvira o chamado e sorriu ao ver de quem era._

"_Ah! Olá Winry-chan. Espere só um segundo." Glacie pediu o sorvete para Ellysia. Assim que o vendedor entregou o sorvete, Glacie foi com a filha na direção da mesa. Quando Ellysia viu Winry, correu animada para o encontro da garota._

"_Winly-chan(2)" gritou a garota animada._

"_Olá Ellysia!" disse Winry sorrindo pegando a garota no colo._

_Glacie sentou-se com eles, cumprimentou todos e perguntou:_

"_Como andam os preparativos do casamento?"_

"_Bem, conseguimos quase tudo..."respondeu Winry "as roupas, equipe de decoração e buffet, o único problema é que não conseguimos um local para realizarmos."_

"_Ora, se for isso, por que não realizam lá em casa, tem espaço o suficiente para isso!"_

"_NÃO!" gritou Roy. Todos olharam-no assustados "Quero dizer, não é necessário, podemos nos virar muito bem." _

_Riza deu um pisão no pé de Roy e disse com um sorriso para disfarçar:_

"_Claro que aceitamos!"_

"_Ah!, então está tudo bem. Vamos Ellysia!" disse Glacie. Ellysia parou de brincar com Winry para ir com a mãe._

"_Tchau Winly-chan!"_

"_Ah, espere um pouco, Glacie-san!" Disse Winry antes que as duas fossem embora "A Ellysia poderia ser a daminha de honra?"_

_Glacie sorriu com a proposta :_

"_Claro!"_

**------ Fim do Flashback------**

Um tapete vermelho estendia-se no meio do quintal até o altar provisoriamente montado. Algumas cadeiras brancas em igual quantidade estavam situadas em ambas as margens do tapete. Para completar, rosas(3) brancas e vermelhas enfeitavam o local. Um pouco além do altar, havia uma decoração para uma festa.

Winry e Riza estavam em um dos quartos da mansão se arrumando, enquanto Roy e Ed estavam em outro.

_**No quarto de Wiry e Riza...**_

"Droga! Quando experimentei esse vestido da última vez não estava tão apertado assim!" Reclamou Winry enquanto vestia a peça.

"Digo o mesmo!" Respondeu Riza.

Haviam duas empregadas no quarto ajudando as duas a se arrumarem junto com Glacie.

"Será que é por causa _daquilo_?" Perguntou Winry. Como apenas elas duas e seus noivos sabiam que estavam grávidas, não poderia arriscar de cometer um gafe desses na frente de Glacie.

"Talvez..." Respondeu Riza. "Mas sinceramente, eu não notei nada!"

"É, nem eu!"

As duas suspiraram.

_**No quarto de Ed e Roy...**_

Ed acabara de vestir seu terno e deu um longo suspiro de arrependimento.

"Ainda não acredito que paguei por essa roupa! É ridícula!"

"Ora Full Metal! Não está tão ruim assim!" Disse Roy tentando abafar um riso.

"Hunf! Odeio branco! E pára de rir da minha cara!"

"E quem disse que eu to rindo?!" Respondeu Roy, ainda tentando abafar o riso, porém depois não conseguiu mais segurar e caiu na gargalhada.

Ed se enfureceu com a cara do Mustang. Já ia partir pra cima dele pra brigar, porém, Al segurou o irmão para que ele não fizesse nenhuma besteira. (**N/A:** Vcs devem estar se perguntando de onde saiu o Al. Bem, ele tbm estava no quarto, ok?)

"Calma, Ed! Não vá querer fazer nenhuma besteira logo no dia do seu casamento, né?"

"Hunf! Ta legal!"

"Bem, já está quase na hora do casamento, é melhor se apressarem!" Disse Al.

"Você deveria falar isso pras garotas, já estamos prontos!"

Algum tempo depois, os três já haviam descido, porém, Riza e Winry ainda estavam arrumando o cabelo e a maquiagem.

**_De volta ao quarto das meninas..._**

Estavam ambas há um bom tempo fazendo penteado no cabelo. Deram até Graças a Deus quando terminaram. Porém, agora vinha a parte da maquiagem.

"Droga! Nunca gostei desse tipo de coisa. Por que eu tenho que fazer isso?" Reclamou Riza.

"Só você? Ficar horas cuidando de cabelo e maquiagem enchem a paciência de qualquer um! Queria saber como tantas mulheres conseguem fazer isso tudo quase todo dia!"

"Pois é!"

"Agora, é melhor vocês pararem de falar, que já estão enchendo a minha paciência! Vai demorar mais ainda se continuarem conversando!" Falou a maquiadora e cabeleireira.

Após algum tempo, finalmente as duas já estavam prontas. Finalmente, chegara a hora do casamento...

_**Agora, o casamento...**_

Ed e Roy já estavam no altar há algum tempo. Pra variar, já estavam ficando impacientes com a demora das noivas. Até que, finalmente, começou a tocar a marcha nupcial para a entrada das duas. Finalmente aparecera, com belos vestidos, penteados e maquiagem. Resumindo, estavam mais lindas ainda. (**N/A:** Óbvio, né. As duas já são lindas, imagine ela no casamento!) O casamento finalmente começou. Fora uma cermônia bem simples, mas linda. (**N/a: **Gente, eu não sei tudo o que o Juiz fala no casamento além de "E se tiver alguém contra..." ou " pode beijar a noiva", entom me perdoem por não descrever a cerimônia, que se eu fosse colocar só esses dois, ia ficar mto sem-graça).

Rolou a festa de casamento e blá blá blá...Toda aquela coisa que todo mundo já conhece. Na hora de jogar o buquê, Rose e Shyeska foram quem pegaram.

----------FIM----------

hehehe, eh brincadeira, inda nom acabou naum...tem mta água pra rolar ainda...provavelmente só irão sair mais uns 3 capítulos pra acabar...o 7º, q vai dar um pouco mais da descrição do casamento e do acompanhamento dos bebês, o 8º, e último, q será o nascimento das crianças e o Epílogo, q eh uma surpresa, por isso, naum darei mais detalhes 8p.

Agora, as notas:

Well, naum lembro onde eu vi+ eu vi em algum lugar q o nome dela se escreve desse jeito: Glacie.

Como a Ellysia eh criança, eu imaginei q ela falaria o nome da Winry um pouco errado, neh?

Eu tenho uma cisma com Rosas, por isso escolhi elas para a decoração do casamento...¬¬

Agora, pra quem tah curioso pra saber como eram os vestidos, afinal, naum sou boa descrevendo roupas, aki vai os links pras imagens...o naum aceita colocar link, entom, se tiverem paciência pra substituir os pontos e barras, eh com vcs...

Winry www(ponto)solucoesnet(ponto)com(barra)sn(barra)blogportal(barra)snusersfiles(barra)38905Cfotos5Cfotovestido20de20noiva201(ponto)jpg

Riza pwp(ponto)netcabo(ponto)pt(barra)CasaLiz(barra)images(barra)v19f1(ponto)jpg

Qm teve paciência pra ver, depois me diz o q achou, tah? Agora, continuo cum as minhas sinceras desculpas com a continuação dessa fik, prometo tentar ser mais rápida... Agradeço todo o apoio q tem me dado, se não, eu nem teria chegado ao cap. 6 sem ele. E, pra naum deixar de ser, peço reviews pelo cap. P

Bjks, ateh o next chapter D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **FMA naum me pertence!

**N/A: **E aí povão, qnto time, neah? É, eu sei que me atrasei, e muito com a fik, mas esse cap. 7 jah tava pronto, salvo no meu pc e deletaram u.u

Tive q reescrever todo again, mas, pelo menos, jah tah no fim...

((comentários inúteis da autora))

"fala dos personagens"

_pensamentos que raramente aparecem_

**Capítulo 7**

Winry e Riza já estavam em seu nono mês de gravidez. Obviamente que para as outras pessoas elas estavam ainda pelo sétimo.((Jah cansei de ver isso com o povo que eu conheço xD)). Infelizmente, para Ed e Roy, as duas estavam ficando cada vez mais...insuportáveis por assim dizer.

Certa noite, quero dizer, certa madrugada, Winry acordou Ed um pouco desesperada.

"Ed, acorda!!!" Falava ela um pouco baixo. Ed não acordou. Winry continuou insistindo , falando cada vez mais alto. A garota perdeu a paciência com o marido e acabou gritando:

"EDWARD ELRIC, ACORDA LOGO!!!"

Ed levantou de um pulo.

"O que aconteceu? Sentiu alguma coisa, nosso filho já vai nascer?"

"Não, eu quero comer uma torta de chocolate!!!"

"O QUE?!" gritou Ed enraivecido "VOCÊ ME ACORDOU SÓ POR CAUSA DISSO?"

"AH, O QUE VOCÊ QUERIA QUE EU FIZESSE, EU NÃO CONSIGO CONTROLAR OS MEUS DESEJOS!!! OU VOCÊ POR ACASO QUER QUE NOSSO FILHO NASÇA COM CARA DE TORTA DE CHOCOLATE?!"

"(gota) Winry, ambos sabemos que isso é totalmente impossível, é só uma lenda popular!"

Winry começou a chorar.

"Você não se importa mais comigo nem com nosso filho!!!"

Ed ficou sem reação. Estava há meses tendo que aturar Winry se estressando ou chorando a toa. Fora quando tinha aqueles desejos malucos fora de hora. Isso já estava ficando extremamente estressante. Sempre chegava ao quartel com olheiras de sono e ainda dormia durante o serviço. E a julgar pelo fato do coronel Mustang estar agindo da mesma forma, Riza também andava estressando o coitado.

"Olha só, Winry, não precisa chorar. Eu compro a torta de manhã pra você, ta bom?"

"MAS EU QUERO AGORA!!!" gritou Winry em meio a lágrimas e soluços.

"Mas onde você acha que eu vou achar uma torta de chocolate às 3 da manhã?" perguntou Ed desesperado, esperando que a esposa tivesse um pouco de dó dele.

Winry fez cara de quem ia chorar novamente, então, para se precaver, Ed disse:

"Ta bom, eu vou agora ver se acho alguma torta em uma lanchonete 24 horas por aí, ok?" Ed respondeu sorrindo para a garota, mesmo sabendo que era completamente impossível.

Neste exato momento, a expressão de choro no rosto de Winry tornou-se uma expressão de felicidade. Ela abraçou Ed tão apertado que o rapaz já estava quase sufocando.

"Muito obrigado, amor!!!" Dizendo isso, ela deu um beijo no bochecha de Ed.

O garoto trocou de roupa e saiu do quarto. Al e Rose estavam na porta de seus quartos, provavelmente haviam acordado com os gritos dos dois.

"A Winry está tendo um daqueles desejos de novo?" perguntou Rose. Ed apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

"E o que ela pediu dessa vez?" perguntou Al.

"Torta de chocolate." Respondeu Ed já fazendo menção de ir embora, sem vontade de prolongar aquela conversa. Ed saiu de casa e andou pela rua em busca de pelo menos um mercado aberto. Após muito caminhar, Ed encontrou um mercadinho 24 horas ((tudo bem q isso eh totalmente impossível, mas vamos facilitar um pouquinho a vida dele, neah?)). Ao adentrar ele dá de cara com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Roy Mustang.

"O que você ta fazendo aqui?" perguntam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

"O que você acha? Winry teve mais um desejo e me fez sair no meio da noite..." respondeu Ed.

"Ah, então bem-vindo ao clube. Riza também!" Disse Roy dando um longo suspiro. "E o que é que ela quer?"

"Torta de chocolate. Ela me acordou aos gritos só pra me pedir isso...Eu tentei convencê-la para deixar amanhecer..."

"Deixa eu adivinhar...ela começou a chorar dizndo que você não se importava mais com ela?" completou Roy.

"Exatamente!" Respondeu Ed.

"É, sei pelo que passou! Foi basicamente isso o que aconteceu hoje!" Disse Roy. " A Riza me fez vir comprar uma torta de maçã!"

"Pelo menos esse sofrimento todo já ta acabando, Winry já está no último mês de gravidez..." Disse Ed, afinal, aquele era o único consolo dele.

"É, a Riza também..." Os dois suspiraram.

"Ei, vocês vão comprar alguma coisa ou não?" Perguntou o vendedor.

"Ah, desculpa, eu vim aqui comprar uma torta de chocolate..."

"E eu uma de maçã!"

"Sinto muito, mas não temos nenhuma das duas."((Ta, acho que isso naum foi ajudar muito xD)) Respondeu o vendedor. "E a julgar pela conversa um tanto 'animada' de vocês, suas esposas não vão ficar muito felizes..."

"Não diga..." Responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo. Ed já pensava em uma chave inglesa voando na sua cabeça e Roy em uma arma de fogo apontada para ele. Digamos que eles não ficaram nem um pouco felizes com esses pensamentos em mente.

"As vezes eu acho que deviam dar um tempo nos empregos para os pais também...eu estou um bagaço!" Falou Roy logo que saíram do mercado.

"Do que você ta reclamando, você é o 'chefe' esuqceu? Você poderia dar a si mesmo e para _um de seus soldados_ uma folguinha!" Respondeu Ed, na esperança de que Mustang entendesse a indireta.

"Fullmetal, se está tentando arranjar alguns dias de folga, nem adianta. Também não sou eu quem decide isso, senão eu já teria tirado essa folga há séculos..." Respondeu Roy desgostoso.

"Bem, eu tentei...Até mais!" Disse Ed ao chegar na rua que teria de virar.

"Até mais!" Respondeu Roy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy chegou em casa já esperando peça ira da mulher quando visse que ele não havia trago a torta. Durante o trajeto ensaiou inúmeras desculpas para a ausência da torta. Porém, como ele teve a infelicidade de lembrar, Riza não aceitaria nenhuma delas. Se fosse aceitar, não mandaria ele pra rua naquela hora da madrugada.

"Riza, amor...cheguei!" Falou tentando ser carinhoso e com o máximo de cautela possível. Tomou um susto ao ouvir um grito de dor da mulher. Correu o apartamento a procurando e a achou caída no chão da cozinha. Ela gritou de dor novamente.

"Roy, acho que ele vai nascer..." Disse a mulher com uma Creta de dor.

"Tem certeza, amor? Você não está confundindo com..." Começou Roy desesperado, porém foi interrompido por Riza:

"Claro que tenho certeza, eu não sou idiota! Eu contei o tempo das contrações, estão cada vez mais freqüentes..."

"Ai, o que eu faço?!" Roy agora já estava totalmente desesperado

"Me leve logo pro hospit...AIII!!!"

"Ah, claro!" Roy não sabia como fazer para levar a mulher até o carro. Com certeza não conseguiria levá-la no colo. "Riza, você acha que consegue andar?"

"Talvez..." Respondeu ela começando a se levantar e apoiando-se quase que totalmente em Roy. Até que ele teve uma idéia. Com cuidado colocou a mulher de volta no chão.

"O que você vai faz...AIII!" Perguntou a mulher desesperada.

"Uma cadeira de rodas!" Respondeu Roy recolhendo alguns materiais da casa que ele poderia utilizar para fazer tal objeto ((como eu sou sem-criatividade, não vou mencionar os objetos que ele utilizou, afinal, eu não sei o que poderia ser utilizado o.o)). Riza sorriu, essa era a parte boa de ter um alquimista dentro de casa. Porém o sorriso foi acompanhado de mais um grito de dor. Roy conseguiu tansmutar uma cadeira de rodas perfeita. Roy levantou Riza ea colocou na cadeira de rodas. Poucos minutos depois já estavam dentro do carro indo para o hospital.

_Enquanto isso, na casa de outro certo casal..._

"ANDA LOGO, SEU IDIOTAAAIIII!!!((espero que tenham entendido essa xD))" gritava Winry.

Al e Rose ajudavam Ed a levar a garota para o carro para que fossem para o hospital.

"ED, DÁ PRA SER MAIS RÁPIDO?! EUTÔ MORRENDO DE DOR!!!"

"EU TO INDO O MAIS RÁPIDO QUE POSSO, SUA ESCANDALOSA!!!" responde Ed enraivecido. Mal chegara da rua e já tinha sair de casa de novo.

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus, vocês não vão brigar no nascimento do filho de vocês, né? O bebê já vai nascer traumatizado." Disse Rose.

Após bastante esforço, conseguiram colocar a garota dentro do carro. Al e Rose também foram para o hospital, junto de Ed e Winry...coincididamente, o mesmo hospital que Roy estava levando Riza...

_Continua..._

Olha, quem diria, estou viva!!!xD

Espero que tenham gostado do penúltimo capítulo...daqui a algum tempo finalmente virá o final \o/\o/

Eu sei, esse capítulo ficou uma bosta e eu não cumpri minha promessa...eu tinha prometido postar até o final de 2006 e cá estou eu já em 2007, ainda com essa fik xD

Mas mesmo assim, peço que deixem reviews, seja pra me xingar pela demora, ou pra diozer um "graças a Deus ela postou esse capítulo", eu ficarei feliz...quer dizer, menos pela parte de me xingarem o.o

Well, praqueles que haviam me add no MSN anteriormente, eu fiz um novo, já que alteraram a senha do meu snif...depois de 4 anos com o mesmo...

Aqui está: aghata(underline)bdp(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

Kissus...

Já Ne...;-)


	8. The End!

**Disclaimer: **FMA naum me pertence, qntas vezes tenho de repetir? . 

((comentários inúteis da autora))

"fala dos personagens"

_pensamentos que raramente aparecem_

**Capítulo 8 Final**

Roy e Riza haviam acabado de chegar no hospital. Os enfermeiros providenciaram uma cadeira de rodas descente para levar Riza para a maternidade enquanto Roy fazia a ficha dela na recepção. Pouco tempo depois, Ed entra com Winry, Al e Rose. Os enfermeiros levaram a garota para a maternidade também((isso eh meio óbvio 8P)).

"Qual de vocês dois é o pai?" perguntou a recepcionista para Ed e Al.

"Sou eu!" respondeu Ed.

"Ok! Vocês dois podem aguardar sentados na sala de espera enquanto o senhor faz a ficha da garota." Diz a recepcionista.

"Minha esposa vai ter um filho agora e eu não quero perder meu tempo respondendo perguntas inúteis!" Ed revoltou-se com a recepcionista.

"Ora, quem diria...Dois encontros em uma mesma noite!" diz uma voz muito conhecida de Ed.

"Mustang? O que você ta fazendo aqui?" Ed pergunta ao certificar-se de que era realmente quem ele pensava.

"Coincididamente, Riza também vai ter o filho agora!" responde Roy com uma voz cansada.

"Isso já ta ficando estranho demais..." retruca Ed com a mesma voz de cansaço.

Após o preenchimento das fichas, Ed e Roy foram conduzidos direto à sala de parto. Al e Rose ficariam na sala de espera.

Edward segurava a mão de Winry, porém, quem parecia estar mais nervoso era ele. A cada grito da garota ele apertava a mão dela de nervosismo. O pior que era a mão direita, ou seja, a prótese mecânica. Winry não sabia se gritava com as dores do parto ou com Ed apertando sua mão com aquela maldita prótese. Naquela hora ela passou a odiar realmente aquela maldita prótese.

"Edward Elric, pelo amor de Deus, se você for continuar apertando minha mão desse jeito, segure-a com sua mão esquerda." Disse Winry entre dentes.

Ed passou para o outro lado da mesa para segurar a outra mão de Winry. No mesmo momento dois médicos entraram na sala de parto. Um para cuidar do parto de Winry e outro para o de Riza.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((**N/A:** Eu pulei toda a cena do parto, já que não tenho criatividade para escrevê-la, além de nunca ter passado por isso na minha vida...))

Riza estava em seu quarto segurando seu filho no colo. Era um menino, muito lindo aliás. Alguns fiapos de cabelo mostravam que havia puxado os cabelos do pai, totalmente negros. Seus pequenos olhinhos eram cor-de-rubi, como os da mãe. Não conseguiu evitar uma lágrima. Era seu primeiro filho, e o principal, seu primeiro filho com o homem que amava.

"É, acho que finalmente acabou as saídas durante a madrugada, o choro e as brigas sem motivo, não é?" Disse Roy em tom de brincadeira. Riza deu um pequeno sorriso e respondeu:

"Desculpa, Roy. Eu me descontrolei, não sei o que deu em mim..."

"Ei, não se preocupe. Está tudo bem!" Disse Roy, interrompendo-a. "Já sabe que nome dar a ele?"

"Na verdade, ainda não pensei nisso. E você?"

"Eu estive pensando em...Shido, o que você acha?"

"Shido...Gostei do nome. Então será Shido mesmo."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al e Rose entraram no quarto onde estavam Ed e Winry. Os dois estavam discutindo, para variar. Dessa vez, o motivo era o nome que dariam à garota. Sim, era uma menina, que também era muito linda. Obviamente era loira e tinha os olhos dourados do pai.

"Nossa, vocês não param de discutir nem um segundo?" Perguntou Al.

"Acontece que seu irmão quer colocar um nome ridículo na nossa filha!" Disse Winry enfurecida.

"Hannah não é um nome ridículo. Louise que é!" Retrucou Ed na mesma hora.

"Do que você ta falando? Louise é um nome muito melhor do que Hannah!" retrucou Winry.

"Então ta! Al, Rose, vocês decidem, qual é o melhor nome? Hannah u Louise?"

"O que?!" Exclamaram Al e Rose ao mesmo tempo.

"Ah, eu não vou me envolver nessa discussão boba de vocês, não mesmo!" Respondeu Rose.

"Bem, eu gosto do nome Hannah!" Respondeu Al.

Winry fuzilou o garoto com os olhos. Ed comemorou.

"Dois contra um, então vai ser Hannah!" Comemorou Ed. Winry deu um suspiro, mas enfim concordou.

"Então ta, vai ser Hannah mesmo! Mas com uma condição!" Falou a garota.

"E qual?" Perguntou Ed curioso.

"Vamos voltar para Rizembool. Não quero que a nossa filha cresça na loucura da cidade central. É pelo bem dela!" Disse séria.

"Tudo bem, eu peço transferência para o quartel próximo de Rizembool. Poderemos nos mudar daqui a algumas semanas!" Respondeu Ed, com a mesma seriedade. Winry deu um pequeno sorriso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chegara o dia de ir embora. Ed e Winry estavam se despedindo de Al, Rose, Roy e Riza na estação de trem antes de ir.

"Não se preocupe Edward, já coloquei tudo em ordem para sua transferência." Falou Roy. "só tome cuidado com sua filha quando crescer, já que agora nasceu mais um Mustang!" Falou Roy rindo.

"Até parece que eu vou deixar seu filho chegar perto da minha filha. Ela nunca irá cair no apo do seu filho." Retrucou Ed.

"Até porque eu não vou deixar que o Roy dê esse péssimo exemplo para o nosso filho!" Disse Riza fuzilando Roy com os olhos.

O apito do trem soou anunciando que estava prestes a partir.

"Bem, nós vamos embora. Tchau gente." Disse Winry abraçando um de cada vez com Hannah no colo.

"Adeus!" Responderam todos.

Edward e Winry embarcaram no trem e se foram, rumo a Rizembool.

**----------FIM!---------**

Viva, até q enfim terminei a fim D

Finalmente, neah? Dá uma emoção tão grande terminar tudo, dá uma sensação tão boa. Principalmente depois de meses escrevendo ela. Agora não precisam mais me matar xD

Agradecimentos à Juh e à Pri pela idéia dos nomes

Ah, agora só falta o epílogo. Vai vir bem rápido, eu garanto!!!

Bjks e obrigado por terem acompanhado minha fik ateh o fim!!!

Até a próxima fik...ou ateh eu atualizar a BCB...


	9. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

"Hannah! Acorda! Já ta na hora!"

"Ta bom, já to indo! Só mais uns cinco minutos..." respondeu a garota sonolenta.

"A mamãe mandou te acordar! Você vai se atrasar pra escola!"

"Ta, já to indo, Louise!" Respondeu a garota. Hannah levantou com a cara amassada e os cabelos bagunçados.

Hannah havia acabado de se mudar para a cidade Central. Seus pais haviam achado melhor para que a garota cursasse o Ensino Médio lá. Era seu primeiro dia de aula. A garota foi tomar banho para se arrumar. Colocou uma blusa vermelha um pouco decotada e uma saia preta curta. Queria provocar um pouco seu pai, já que morria de ciúmes dela e de sua irmãzinha Louise. Ajeitou o cabelo e ficou se olhando no espelho. Droga! Por que tinha que ser baixinha igual a seu pai? Sempre invejara suas amigas que eram mais altas que ela, e agora invejava sua irmãzinha que tinha só 10 anos e estava quase da sua altura. E olha que Hannah já estava com 15.

Desceu as escadas e foi tomar café.

"Bom dia mãe, bom dia pai!"

"Bom dia, querida" Respondeu Winry.

Edward olhou para a garota desconfiado.

"Que roupas são essas Hannah?"

Hannah sorriu-se por dentro sabia que seu pai não ia gostar.

"Ah, pai, qual o problema com as minhas roupas. Todo mundo usa, tem algumas meninas que usam até roupas piores!" Respondeu ela segurando o riso.

Hannah sentou-se na mesa para tomar o café.

"Hannah, vê se não demora muito, você já está em cima da hora!" Disse Winry à filha.

"Ta, mãe, já to acabando!"

Após o café, Hannah pegou sua mochila e foi para a escola com o pai e sua irmã.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shido acabara de acordar. Infelizmente o despertador do garoto não era como um despertador qualquer. Desde criança, todos os dias ele acordava com barulho de tiro. Os métodos rígidos de educação de sua mãe eram um tanto assustadores, mas agora ele já estava acostumado.

Desde criança seu pai tentava ensiná-lo a ser um grande conquistador, assim como ele era. Porém sua mãe discordava disso, não queria que seu filho conquistasse fama de galinha. Tarde demais, o garoto não fazia nem muito esforço e todas as garotas de sua faixa etária já estavam aos seus pés. Obviamente que, com o pai que tinha, ele aproveitou-se da situação. Conseguira finalmente a fama de galinha. Normalmente as garotas corriam atrás dele, não precisava fazer esforço. Isso estava prestes a mudar exatamente naquele dia, em seu primeiro dia de aula.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hannah acabara de chegar em seu colégio novo. Dirigiu-se direto para a sala de aula e sentou em uma carteira no canto, encostada na parede, na altura da metade da sala. Enquanto os alunos iam entrando na sala de aula e o professor não chegava, tirou seu I-pod da mochila e colocou os fones no ouvido. Estava em um volume baixo para que conseguisse prestar atenção caso o professor entrasse.

Shido acaba de entrar na sala. As garotas que estavam ali presentes acenam para ele e praticamente em uníssono, dizem um "Oi Shido!"

Hannah balança levemente a cabeça. Aquilo era ridículo, aquelas garotas não tinham um pingo de amor próprio. Shido observa a sala e vê Hannah. Já escolhera seu alvo para esse ano. Aquela garota era simplesmente linda, em todos os sentidos. Parecia não haver nenhum defeito. Sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Oi!" Disse para a garota. Hannah não se deu ao trabalho de tirar nem o fone do ouvido, apenas respondeu indiferente.

"Oi!"

Shido não entendera, normalmente com apenas um "Oi" ele conseguia fazer qualquer garota cair aos seus pés. Porém ele ia conseguir conquistar aquela garota, não gostava de perder.

"Muito prazer, meu nome é Shido! E você?" Perguntou pegando a mão da garota e beijando-a. As garotas da sala olhavam invejosas para a menina nova. Na mesma hora, Hannah virou alvo de ódio de todas as garotas da sala. Apesar disso, a garota continuou indiferente com esses gestos. Suspirando tirou o fone do ouvido.

"Meu nome é Hannah, prazer!" Respondeu irônica. Parecia aborrecida.

Shido estava completamente disposto a conquistar Hannah. Quanto maior o desafio, maior o prêmio. Era o que seu pai sempre lhe dizia. E ia conseguir isso, custe o que custar.

"Aluna nova?"

"Você por acaso me viu aqui nos anos anteriores?" Perguntou a garota debochando.

"Não, que com certeza eu iria lembrar de alguém tão linda como você!" Respondeu Shido da maneira mais sedutora possível, ignorando o fato da garota estar debochando dele.

Hannah gargalhou, aquilo era ridículo.

"Escuta, eu não sou o tipo de garota com que você está acostumado. Pare com essas tentativas inúteis de tentar me conquistar que isso não vai funcionar!((rimou 8P))" Respondeu a garota irritada. "Então me deixe em paz, ta bom? Fique o mais longe possível de mim!"

"Como quiser, _baixinha_!" Respondeu Shido levantando-se da carteira. Agora ele conseguira tirar Hannah do sério.

"QUEM FOI QUE VOCÊ CHAMOU DE BAIXINHA?!" Gritou a garota.

"Você, nanica!" Retrucou. A turma assistia a discussão dos dois. Na mesma hora, todos os garotos se interessaram por Hannah. Era a primeira que viram dispensar Shido, logo, poderiam ter chance com alguma. Antes que a garota pudesse responder Shido o professor entrou na sala de aula. Seria um longo ano...

**-----FIM-----**

**Olá povo, espero que tenham gostado, agora sim a fik tah completamente completa xD**

**Bem, o epílogo foi o que mais gostei de toda a fik, espero que vocês também tenham gostado.**

**To planejando uma continuação, só que será OneShot de Hannah e Shido. Se vocês quiserem, eu farei, se não quiserem, farei mesmo assim 8P**

**Porém a continuação vai demorar bastante, mas nem por isso vou deixar de fazer, acho que será bem mais divertido escrever sobre eles, jah q eu prefiro mil vezes escrever história originais ou sobre personagens originais...**

**Aguardando reviews...**

**Kissus e ateh a próxima!!!**


End file.
